leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YourPrivateNightmare/The Freljord Hype...
Greetings fellow players, I'm YourPrivateNightmare (no shit, Sherlock?) and this is my sort of first (second, but the first got deleted) blog post, where I wanted to bring up an upcoming topic: Riot's sudden interest in the Background of the Freljord champions and the chaos that results of it. So Riot started with the Quinn journal as a preview for . In this special preview there were also previews/sneak peeks for the upcoming and relaunches, finally peaking with the appearence of Lissandra and the Ice Witch who turn out to be the same person (BIG SURPRISE!!!). The rework of was justified by the fact that he apparently had no ties to the overall lore, and was therefore somewhat of an outsider. The rework of was probably because her current visual appearence is somehow ridiculous, considering her lore and origin. The change of her kit was already planned by Riot and it does make sense, considering her current kit offering no tank steroid, and most of her dmg relying on her passive (which an ult buffed up doesn't give a flying f*** about). To finally complete the Freljord-themed patch (which until now, reminds of the Halloween Shadow Isles patch) there was a remake of the ARAM map Proving_Grounds announced, giving the map an actually purposeful lore and making it visually more appealing as well as making it an actual game-mode. Until here, things are quite awesome, lots of new content, and everyone is happy...but then Riot decided to go a little over the top. First, they altered more champion lores, namely the ones of and , giving the first a mroe fitting lore and making the second an ally for , becuase she apparently has no friends at the moment. Well this isn't too bad, right? Yes, it isn't the new lores for these two actually make more sense and give the whole Freljord thingy more depth...So why don't we change even MORE lores? And thus, the lores of , , , and . You can already read those new lores at the Background section of each champion's page, but I will quickly sum up, what I found out. has been changed from a fat, drunk guy living near Noxus, with trading connections to Freljord, to a fat, drunk, HOMELESS guy, who travels around the world in order to get ultimatively drunk...oh, and his connection to Freljord is now mentioned in his lore and you don't have to read all the Journal of Justice things, which got screwed up by all these changes anyway... has been changed from the boy, who got rescued by a yeti and became a friend of Ashe and the yeti ambassador, to a kid from the evil city in Freljord, who becomes friend with a yeti, which got degraded from an acknowledged sentient species to something like animals (subtle racism?). Also a child and a yeti now randomly travel around in the wilderness, and the award for best parent of the century goes to Dad. is still Udyr and still the weird guy with multiple personalities, but he is now Freljordian...because Freljord is awesome and YOLO...right?..Oh and gets mentioned in his lore. Hail the connections! gets more drama in her lore and an actual explanation why she can shoot with ice... And finally ...well, I didn't actually read his old lore, but in the new one he is the "lone wolf" guy with the need for revenge and stuff. He also has an archenemy now, who will most certainly be made a champion somewhere in the future. Also he has his ultimate now mentioned in his lore, hooray. I don't want to sound like a prick here, but I think Riot is way overexaggerating with this whole Freljord-thing. Of course, they want more connections between the champions and their lores, but it looks like they're trying to relocate half of Valoran's population to Freljord...and the changes in and lore seem just like: "because we can, duh!" and for no actual reason (it's not like they're getting any form of a rework, right?) Now, after this 30 minute piece of work, feel free to rage around in the comments what an offensive, self-righteous, and egocentric prick I am...and don't forget to refer to the actual topic. P.S.: I didn't bother to read through this again, for small typos, because I can and because YOLO... Category:Blog posts